Aventuras en Johto
by pokefics17
Summary: El joven Rich acaba de iniciar un viaje lleno de aventuras, donde conocera gente de otras regiones y enfrentara grandes desafios
1. Chapter 1

Aventuras en Johto 1

A una noche que los jóvenes de pueblo primavera, comiencen su viaje, para convertirse en entrenadores pokemon, un joven de 12 años estaba muy emocionado ya que su madre le explicaba que pokemones podría elegir en el laboratorio del profesor Elm.

_bueno mañana comienza tu aventura y tienes que tomar una decisión, la de elegir a tu compañero pokemon , y tienes que elegir entre tres diferentes.

_ ¿Cuáles?

_bueno puedes elegir entre chikorita, cyndaquil y totodile. Cada uno es muy diferente dependiendo de su personalidad y tú debes elegir al que creas conveniente.

_cielos mama estoy muy emocionado y ya quiero que sea mañana para comenzar mi viaje así que lo mejor creo que sería irme a dormir.

El joven decidió irse a dormir para iniciar su viaje con mucha energía.

A la mañana siguiente el joven sale de su casa a recoger a su primer pokemon al llegar al laboratorio se dio cuenta que el profesor Elm no se encontraba así que decidió hablar con uno de sus asistentes.

_buenos días, ¿sabe usted donde se fue el profesor Elm?

_creo que se fue a la ruta 29 a ver algo que sucedió allí.

_y ¿no sabe en qué momento regresara?, se supone que el me daría mi primer.

_¿tú eres rich?

_ si.

_bueno el profesor Elm me dijo que te diera tu primer pokemon y lo vayas a buscar de inmediato.

El asistente saco tres pokeballs de su bolsillo y le dijo.

_elige uno, aunque sé que es una decisión muy difícil, así que hazlo con paciencia.

_luego de mucho pensarlo he decidido elegir a cyndaquil .

_buena elección, ahora ve hacia la ruta 29 a hablar con el profesor Elm.

Rich salio del laboratorio con destino a la ruta 29 al llegar, vio al profesor Elm hablando con unos hombres de traje negro que tenían una R en el pecho, al acercarse uno de esos hombres le dijo:

_mocoso sal de aquí esto es asunto de adultos, no quiero ser rudo contigo

_Rich estos son hombres son gente del equipo Rocket, son personas que hacen maldades con los pokemon.

Cuando dijo eso uno de esos hombres de negro, saco un zubat y ordeno atacar a Rich pero cuando ese zubat iba a atacar, un poderoso ataque ascuas salió de repente era el chimchar de un chico que intentaba defenderme en eso el chico dice:

_profesor Elm se encuentra bien, vengo de parte del profesor Serbal.

_ Tu eres Alexander verdad, luego hablamos primero hay que salir de este problema.

Luego de lo sucedido, Alexander ahuyento a los hombres de equipo Rocket y dijo:

_profesor Elm, vengo a recoger los estudios realizados hacia esas piedras raras, para entregárselas al profesor serbal.

_Bueno Alexander déjame presentarte a un nuevo entrenador su nombre es Rich.

_mucho gusto Rich

_igualmente, quiero darte las gracias por salvarme de ese zubat y del equipo Rocket

_no hay de que agradecer, se que tu harías lo mismo por mí.

_bueno Alexander antes de entregarte, los estudios déjame darle a Rich una pokedex para que me ayude a registrar información de los pokemon.

Rich recibió una pokedex y 5 pokeballs.

_con ellas puedes capturar pokemones si se te acaban puedes comprar más en los centros pokemon de cada ciudad.

_muchas gracias profesor prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor entrenador pokemon.

_se que lo lograras Rich, bueno Alexander vamos al laboratorio.

Rich se queda en la ruta 29, rumbo a su siguiente destino.


	2. capitulo 2

Rich de camino a ciudad cerezo, decide ponerse a entrenar a su cyndaquil haciéndolo pelear con pokemon salvajes de la ruta 29 , cyndaquil demostraba un gran potencial al ver que le gustaba pelear, pero no tardo en oscurecer así que Rich decidió detener el entrenamiento e ir a ciudad cerezo para hacer descansar a cyndaquil en el centro pokemon, al llegar al centro pokemon , un lugar grande con pareces blancas y un mostrador donde estaba una mujer de cabello rojo con una gran sonrisa y atrás una maquina un poco rara, Rich se acercó y dijo:

-Rich disculpe aquí puedo hacer que mi pokemon reponga sus energías.

-joy: claro, si deseas puedes pasar la noche aquí hasta mañana.

-Rich: muchas gracias.

Luego de eso Rich paso la noche en el centro pokemon.

Al dia siguiente Rich junto a su cyndaquil deciden seguir su camino, ya en la ruta 30 , un lugar lleno de árboles y pokemones salvajes , Rich se topa con un joven con una mirada muy segura y le dice si podían tener una batalla, Rich muy nervioso ya que nunca había peleado con un entrenador decide aceptar el joven saca un pidgey y Rich a su cyndaquil la batalla inicio con un ataque tornado muy poderoso pero cyndaquil logro esquivarlo luego Rich le ordeno a cyndaquil hace ascuas y de un solo golpe logro vencer a pidgey el joven muy alegre le agradece y se va al centro pokemon, luego de muchos combates Rich estaba muy feliz por la fuerza de cyndaquil y se sentía preparado para enfrenta al primer líder de gimansio de la siguiente ciudad al pasar por la ruta 31 habia visto un pokemon que le llamo la atención era un poliwag asi que decidio capturarlo le ordeno a cyndaquil atacar y de un golpe poliwag salio muy lastimado, el poliwag lanzo un ataque de burbujas que también le genero un gran daño a cyndaquil ,entonces, Rich lanzo una de las pokeball que le dio el profesor Elm y la pokeball se movio 3 veces y luego se quedó quieta , muy emocionado Rich ,ya que era su primera captura decidió correr para llegar a la siguiente ciudad, ya a las puertas de ciudad malva Rich decide ir al Centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon debilitados.

Continuara….


	3. capitulo 3

Ya en ciudad Malva, un lugar hermoso con muchas casa iguales y un ambiente que se sentía gran tranquilidad por parte de los ciudadanos que habitaban allí.  
Rich acompañado de su Cyndaquil y su nuevo compañero Poliwag, se sentía preparado para ir a desafiar al líder de gimnasio. Al llegar Rich dice —Busco al líder de gimnasio-.  
Una persona que estaba muy en el fondo del cuarto ese hombre responde —Estás hablando con él, me llamo Pegaso y soy un maestro en los tipos voladores y para lograr vencerme debes demostrar un gran lazo con tus pokemones ¡Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer!-.  
Luego el techo del gimnasio se abrió y se mostró una especie de estadio en el piso Pegaso dijo —La batalla será 2 contra 2- Rich muy confiado dijo -perfecto, comencemos-. La batalla inició y pegaso sacó a un Skarmory mientras que Rich a su poliwag, Skarmory era tan rápido que poliwag no podía esquivar sus ataques, entonces Pegaso ordeno a skarmory usar ala de acero y de un golpe Poliwag cayó debilitado Rich sin nada que hacer regreso a Poliwag a su pokeball y dijo , —Muy bien te toca te elijo a ti Cyndaquil- , Cyndaquil muy serio entro en combate y Pegaso le ordeno a Skarmory que de nuevo usara ala de acero pero esta vez Cyndaquil lo logro evitar por poco , y Rich dijo —¡Muy bien Cyndaquil! ¡Ahora usa ascuas!-. Pero el Skarmory sin problemas lo esquivó en eso Cyndaquil se asustó y Pegaso detuvo la batalla diciendo —Vuelve cuando tengas confianza con tus pokémon te recomiendo que vayas a la torre antigua que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad y regreses cuando tu pokemones sientan confianza en ti-.  
Rich muy apenado se disculpa con sus debilitados pokémon por no haber dado lo mejor de él y que la próxima vez que vuelvan será más fuerte.

Luego de salir del Centro pokémon a lo muy lejos Rich podía ver la torre que había mencionado Pegaso pero tenía algo raro aquella torre además de tener rasgos de ser antigua, la torre temblaba.

Al acercarse a ella había un letrero que decía: Torre Bellsprount, Rich decidió entrar y un monje lo recibió diciendo — Bienvenido, Pegaso me aviso que venias, ya hacía tiempo que no mandaba algún entrenador, aquí en la torre bellsprount nos encargamos de reforzar la confianza y fuerza del entrenador y su pokémon solo te digo que si decides aceptar no puedes irte hasta que el entrenamiento culmine-, Rich decidió aceptar para ser mejor entrenador; la primera prueba inició , se trataba de una prueba de obstáculos para sus pokemones , Rich saco a Cyndaquil y Poliwag para que cruzaran los obstáculos pero el monje le vendo los ojos a los pokemones diciendo — los pokémones no deben confiar sólo en sus ojos si no en tus palabras así que tú tendrás que guiarlos en su camino-, al iniciar la prueba Poliwag y Cyndaquil lo hacían bien pero cuando estaban a punto de acabar el monje jalo una palanca y los obstáculos comenzaron a moverse en eso Poliwag cae y los dos pokemones tuvieron que volver a iniciar la prueba, los pokemones de Rich lograban llegar hasta el punto en lo que los obstáculos de movían pero los pokémon siempre tropezaban o perdían el equilibrio al llegar a esa parte luego de varios intentos Rich le ordeno a Cyndaquil que cargara a Poliwag y que intente saltar al final del camino luego de muchos intentos Rich logro superar la prueba, el monje con una sonrisa dijo —muy bien jovencito, tus pokemones demostraron confianza y pasaron la prueba con tu guía pero aún no le puedes quitar las vendas ya que su segunda prueba será vencerme en una batalla sin poder ver a su rival , así podrá mejorar el uso de sus demás sentidos-, la batalla inicio y Rich mando a su Cyndaquil a pelear y el monje saco un Noctowl , la batalla comenzó pero Cyndaquil no sabía que hacer así que rich le dijo—Cyndaquil confía en mi trata de escuchar a tu rival y cuando estés segura dale un ataque-, noctowl era muy sigiloso pero a la vez rápido ya que le había dado dos ataques de ala a Cyndaquil , Cyndaquil intentaba encontrar a Noctowl, cuando Cyndaquil se logró escuchar a Noctowl, Cyndaquil, hizo un ataque rápido y Noctowl resulto muy dañado y el monje detuvo diciendo —tu Cyndaquil está preparado , ahora le toca a tu Poliwag-,  
El monje regreso a su Noctowl y saco un Gastly Rich saco a Poliwag , Gastly era aún más silencioso pero más lento así que Poliwag tenía que encontrar la manera de identificarlo Gastly ataca sin ningún temor a ser identificado pero Poliwag comenzó a enfadarse así que en el instante que Gastly se puso frente a el para atacar directo Poliwag lo sintió y uso un ataque hipnosis y luego lo ataco con una pistola agua el monje también detuvo la batalla y dijo —tus pokemon ya desarrollaron el coraje para pelear y la confianza para hacerte caso así que ya estás preparado para pelear con Pegaso, puedes retirarte-. Rich muy alegre decide regresar al gimnasio con una nueva actitud no la de un niño confiado al abrir las puertas Pegaso le dice —regresaste más rápido de lo que esperaba, bueno comencemos-, esta vez Pegaso saco un pidgeotto y Rich saco a su poliwag y pidgeotto hace el primer ataque con un ataque rápido pero esta vez poliwag lo logró esquivar cuando pidgeotto uso su agilidad poliwag uso hipnosis y de un pistola agua lo vence luego Pegaso dice —vaya veo que haz mejorado veamos que haces contra mi skarmory-, Pegaso saco a su skarmory con una gran agilidad intenta confundir a poliwag, pero poliwag decide cerrar los ojos y tratar de detectar a skarmory pero skarmory de un ala acero logra debilitarlo, Rich saca a cyndaquil y comienza la batalla , skarmory intenta hacerle un ala de acero a cyndaquil pero este logra esquivarlo con facilidad luego le hace un ataque ascuas y logra acertarle un gran daño skarmory usa agilidad y luego usa su ala de acero pero Rich le ordena a cyndaquil que use ataque rápido luego de un gran impacto…. Resulta que ambos pokemones quedaron debilitados, al ver esto Pegaso decide declarar ganador Rich por el gran desempeño en la batalla Y dice —te lo mereces haz ganado la medalla céfiro. Rich muy feliz le agradece a Pegaso y decide retirarse del gimnasio e ir al centro pokemon , antes de seguir su camino, en el centro pokemon se encontró con Alexander quien le dice que tenía que darle algo.  
Continuara …..


End file.
